gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jon Connington
'Jon Connington '''was the Lord of Griffin's Roost and Hand of the King to King Aerys II Targaryen. During Robert's Rebellion he was tasked with capturing Robert Baratheon at the Stoney Sept. Connington insisted in engaging Robert in single combat and his army was defeated when Eddard Stark arrived to aid Robert with reinforcements, resulting in the Battle of the Bells."Robert's Rebellion (Histories & Lore)" In the books In the ''A Song of Ice and Fire novels, Jon Connington was the only surviving son of Armond Connington, Lord of Griffin's Roost, and his wife. He served as a squire in King's Landing along with Prince Rhaegar Targaryen. He was the most headstrong amongst the gaggle of young lordlings who would gather around Prince Rhaegar competing for his royal favour. He danced with Ashara Dayne at the Tourney at Harrenhal and was unhorsed at a tourney held at Storm's End by Ser Barristan Selmy. Due to his connections with the royal family, and because he was a noted warrior, Jon was chosen by King Aerys II as Hand of the King after the dismissal of Owen Merryweather. Aerys wanted someone young and vigorous to match the rebelling Robert Baratheon. When word of the king’s choice reached Tywin Lannister he declared that the Handship had come to soon for Connington as he was too young, too bold and too eager for glory. Because the traditional lords of the Stormlands, House Baratheon, were in rebellion to the crown, Jon Connington was possibly titled Lord of Storm's End, although that castle was still held by Stannis Baratheon during the rebellion. After the Battle of Ashford, Connington took over the pursuit of Robert from the Tyrell army. In the Riverlands, near the town of Stoney Sept, he caught up with Robert, who was hiding in the town. Jon's soldiers began a house-to-house search after failing to find him, but they did not locate Robert before his allies arrived at Stoney Sept to oust Connington and his forces. At this point the Battle of the Bells began. The rebel army under the joint command of Lords Eddard Stark, Jon Arryn and Hoster Tully immediately began attacking the royal army. Jon Connington fought back fiercely, personally killing Jon Arryn's nephew and heir, Denys Arryn, and wounding Lord Tully. It was thought that Robert would have killed Jon, but in spite of the determination of both men to find each other in the chaos, they never crossed swords. When Connington saw that the battle was lost, he managed to escape and was able to retreat in good order. Jon's retreat was quite a feat considering the fierce, urban fighting would make it hard to hold the army together. King Aerys II held Jon responsible for this defeat and exiled him, stripping him of his lands, wealth and titles. Griffin's Roost was rewarded to Jon's cousin, Ronald Connington. After the war, most of House Connington's lands were distributed to more fervent supporters of the new king, Robert Baratheon. Once on the Iron Throne Robert was not willing to recall Lord Jon from exile, since he had been among Prince Rhaegar's closest friends. He lived out the remainder of his days in disgrace before drinking himself to death in Lys. See also *Jon Connington at A Wiki of Ice and Fire (MAJOR spoilers from the books) References Category:Characters Category:Mentioned Characters Category:Status: Dead Category:House Connington Category:Lords Category:Characters from the Stormlands Category:Hand of the King